nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
NZ:P Experiments
Game mode experiments- Mg-4 ever has hit a wall with NZ:P featuring a campaign mode. When I have unlimited data again, (limited to 20gb per month spread across 7 working people,) I will upload a video to my moddb page. Current campaign capabilities Quake shareware episodes completed, grunts and knights only, buyable guns on walls and corpses, mystery box in certain levels, triggers reconnected to doors, buyable doors, levels changing upon finishing and retaining guns and perks and points to the next level, Epsilon graphics and custom sound taken from the original call of duty modified to stereo channels, guns now have a brass ejection noise, use now works, grenades now work and the boss level of the shareware episode redone and completed. Known issues- cannot mantle objects - fix - type sv_jumpstep 1 into console Infinite sprint kar98k scope reticle stops before the edge of the screen- no fix rifles and shotguns have no ammo upon new level load - flame thrower and pistols do however. flamethrower no longer crashes game wunderwaffe no longer crashes game gloss and luma textures added enhanced explosions and decals from bullet holes and nades enhanced grunt aiming (a mob will murder you. There's a lot of mobs btw.) a grunt may crash the game if shot by another grunt. - 1 in 10 chance of it happening, but it is frustrating when it does.) teleporters, platforms, elevators and trains work. exploding boxes work. gibbs disabled. alot of misc small crap like grenade bounce fixes and other fun stuff. need to do- get source code from blubs and add the ogre, shambler, demon, wizard and vore back into the game. Re-activate the perk prompts reactivate the power swithc's coding (disabled, no power switch in any level.) add unique sounds for every weapon. add pap weapons. All this work is realistically Jukki and Blub's work. Thank them, not me, I just discovered what it could do through glitches and cvar exploiting in DPE 2013. Entity experiments Quake enemies- Most official Treyarch maps have several enemies, such as Space monkeys, Napalm zombies, Minions, denizens etc. It just seems that things would get even more interesting if new enemies were added, such as the quake wizards, soldiers, and ogres or soemthing. OZM just seems to be lagging in terms of difficulty, which is simply due to the current AI of the enemies, and physics of the game. This experiment has met with fleeting sucsess. Only operational in a multiplayer game. (Coding in the Quake.rc file allows only Monster knight and dog enemies to appear. {knight is the zombie, dog is obvious.}) Sound experiments- Mg 4ever= Made a sound pack for all weapons, beefed up gunshots, slicker reload sounds (some,) new explosion sounds and a realistic thompson reload sound. Mg-4 ever= Created a "Final Fantasy" sound mod where the player turns into Laguna from 012 dissidia, and gets a leg cramp instead of a heartbeat when you get down. Also added "Archangel" from Origins into WAV format that the game can read. SUB012345 = I have made a Version 1 beta "Black Ops Sound Pack" kit for NZP. 0.1 Download Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?1dqi12ong8caddd Original sounds included inside OZM: http://www.mediafire.com/?1mdpnymah4zxv7b ^This is incase you lost the original sound files you want to revert back to. Please leave a comment if you do (a bug, etc). CURRENT BUG LIST: When you die, the sound loops thrice. This is a code mess up that Sub012345 cannot fix, unfortunately. User-Created Models This is realistically Sub012345's section, unless someone can model relitively nice. (UV wrapping (the texturing) fails very hard when it comes to exports, so sorry for the ghetto gun textures and such) AK47: http://www.mediafire.com/?vhnnqdhuk0cmshs M16 Rifle: http://www.mediafire.com/?asf1qofbgmr8sar Wineglass (modifiers (like transparency) do not work, resulting in a fail. Would be okay to use in a distance): http://www.mediafire.com/?chxesnh733164t1 Ammokit: http://www.mediafire.com/?n49g82vvpu7c461 Medical kit: http://www.mediafire.com/?oa33i3uao8plqct ATM Machine (first model for OZM, a bank map? Would be creative *hint*): http://www.mediafire.com/?n4ojh2ffnain79z Flare gun- This is a mod, not a true entity. It happened when Mg-4ever got bored and started playing with models. long story short, the balistic knife now shoots lava balls that light up and glow like a perk machine but with a yellowy orange light. smoke also trails out behind it as it travels. usefull for dark areas, or as a sort of mideval style zombies mod. leave a message on my talk page with an email adress if you wish to obtain this mod. Lavaball courtesy of the original quake. Notices Add your own interest here. - Other Experiments Game engine update- By Mg-4ever With a newley acquired darkplaces game engine, which is what NZP essentially is, i tried to update from 2007 to 2013 darkplaces. i met at first with confusion, as the darkplaces .exe tried to read out of a folder that didn't exist. after copying it all into a folder named id1 instead of nzp, it worked, partially. The main menu had reverted to the original quake menu, and you could no longer select modes or levles, it automatically threw me into the Start.bsp from quake, which i thankfully already had in place. Upon loading it, i discovered several things. One was a new HUD. it was the quake HUD, but for some reason, the data had been re-aranged into something that made more sense. secondly, was the annoying cl_insta unkown command. Icons for perks and power ups no longer showed. upon entering map wahnsinn into the console, i soon discovered that even though the zombies were perfectly normal, the USE action was gone. This is because Darkplaces modified the existing config file to meet original quake standards, and USE is not a field in quake, which means that you cannot buy guns, perks, use traps or the power, or open doors. Truly, the only benefit was 1st person customizatiuon, where you could change the reticle at will. also, upon exiting, various messages would appear, where they once read "You may run, but they will find you... Press y to quit Nazi Zombies Zombies," they now read anywhere from "I oughta slap you for trying to quit! Press y to quit, you quiter." or worse. I have the photos for these experiments below. dp20130808140852-00.jpg|Reticle 1, New HUD, bad colors and errors dp20130808140856-00.jpg|Reticle 2 dp20130808140901-00.jpg|Reticle 3 dp20130808140905-00.jpg|Reticle 4 dp20130808140909-00.jpg|Reticle 5 dp20130808140912-00.jpg|Reticle 6 dp20130808140916-00.jpg|Reticle7 dp20130808143706-00.jpg|Very disturbing do you want to quit message December 2013 Game engine update- Darklaces Epsilon build- Yeah, i know, overkill, but, had to try it. Darkplaces Epsilon is mostly compatible with OZM, except +use the cl_insta and cl_x2 still dont work. However, it looks amazingly detailed on custom levels. It will take some c++ or exe coding experience to make these few console variables function properly. Click on the thumbnail to see what I mean. Benefits- Realistic flames, explosions and lighting, even more so than Normal darkplaces, or the normal OZM engine. Realistic reflective surface textures for brick, stone, wood and metal. Full glass reflexion and watercoloring onto walls, smoke, particle effects, and partial, realistic shading. 'Requests?:' WANT TO PUT A REQUEST? PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS AND WE WILL ADD TO THIS! (Wow, we really need mule kick. Anybody interested in tackling that one?) ArkaZeen (Sub012345) is currently modeling, when he gets the chance he will model this. Unfortunately, since I do not have the source code, we cannot actually edit and add the Mule Kick effect. ----Sub012345 If you want to do something, state that something here - SUB012345 = Wants to make a mulekick model, has already made some models that I will upload and post here. Mg-4ever= wants to make some projectile mods. Examples include the ballistic knife, c-3000, panzershrek etc. Also have made a zombies twist, quake 1 models substituting for zombies. will upload when I have time. Mg- wants to tinker with coding to re enable demo's being played for the newly discovered Record command. currently, menu coding uses the backdrop of the menu to blot out where the demo would play. However, i am not good at coding. If someone knows their stuff, it would be useful to note for this purpose. (Maybe we could have a page on the wiki dedicated to running demos of nz:p in .avi format.) Category:Ideas and interests